


How much you hate me

by CannibalDolly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kylo needs affection and comfort, Love, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rey is so understanding, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly
Summary: Ben starts a fight with Rey because he’s scared of losing her, she proves him that she really loves him by turning that fight into something else ;)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	How much you hate me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfict fully in English and also with a straight pairing, so y’all don’t get mad at me if there’s some grammatical errors, sit down relax and enjoy this reeeeeally detailed sex story, thank you ;)

The rain was strong and persistent that day, thunders and lightning were roaring loud above the two young fighters’ heads.

Rey seemed unstoppable during fights, her whole body and mind concentrated on her lightsaber, eyes focused on Ben, right in front of her.

She suddenly lifted her arms, holding her lightsaber in the air for a second right before crushing it down against Ben’s one, letting out a strong scream while doing so.

Ben stopped her weapon with his own right before it could almost hit him, he held his red lightsaber with both hands with clenched teeth and half closed eyelids, he could feel how strong the girl was getting day by day.

« Just stop this, Ben! » she yelled trying to be heard over those savage thunders,

« For how long are you planning on keeping this up? ».

Ben smiled breathlessly over the the red light of his weapon, « I don’t know, for how long are you planning on betraying me? ».

Rey suddenly changed expression, almost looking hurt by those words, « What are you talking about? I never betrayed you, Ben! ».

Ben didn’t seem to be wanting to give up yet, his arms still firmly in position while their sabers were blocked one against the other, « Quit lying, Rey! » his voice cracking with emotions, « Why can’t you just be honest with me?! Why can’t you just admit that you hate me?! ».

Rey felt a shiver down her spine, as if she could feel the same pain Ben was feeling in that moment, her expression now confused and full of anger.

« What?! You got it all wrong! I never- » but her sentence got interrupted when Ben suddenly moved his saber away from hers just to crash it again against her body, attempting to hit her again.

Rey jumped back to keep a distance between the two of them, her mind was telling her to stop fighting, to drop the saber and to just talk, but the sight of Ben angrily running in her direction with his weapon lifted above his head changed all her plans.

Ben violently bashed his saber against her before he could even realize that she had already dodged his move by sliding far behind him.

He slowly turned around to face her, « Why did you stop hitting me, uh? » his eyes were teary as he spoke, his face and hair dripping from the rain.

« I don’t wanna fight you anymore » she said with a shaking voice, her eyes couldn’t bear to see him like that.

« Don’t act weak, you’re not like that! » Ben replied with a sour smile, « Just come here and fight me! Show me how much you truly hate me! ».

Rey slowly shook her head in disagreement, « Stop it, Ben…please ».

But Ben didn’t change his mind, his eyes were still burning with anger and fear of abandon,

« I can’t believe I trusted you » his words were as sharp as a blade, « I can’t believe your pretty face tricked me into believing in a better future for both of us ».

Rey was very much on the edge of losing her nerves, she hated all those lies, all those fake accusations, and the fact that her companion didn’t even trust her.

Her fingers were squeezing the saber so tight that her knuckles went white,

« Stop talking nonsense, Ben! » she almost shouted.

« Why don’t you make me then » Ben replied with an unrecognizable and almost devilish grin, really unifitting with his watery eyes.

That was the sentence that finally pushed Rey over the edge, his insolent way of replying made her body shake with rage, seeing the man she thought was indipendent and strong suddenly acting all bratty and childish was just too much.

With a quick swing of her weapon, Rey was already running in his direction to finally stop that tedious fight.

Ben seemed prepared when he slammed once again his red saber against hers, this time really trying to get it closer to her body instead of just keeping balance with her.

Rey locked her gaze with his, unable to understand how the guy in front of her must have come to think that she could have possibly betrayed him. That was just insane.

« Come on, darling » he smiled while shaking from the strenght he was putting on pushing his weapon against hers, « Show me how much you hate me ».

Everyone in the whole damn galaxy knew that Rey from Jakku would have never killed Kylo Ren and vice versa, they ment everything to each other, together they were literally the perfect balance between the dark and the light. They were the solution to that endless war that has been fought from many other generations before them, and Rey knew that perfectly.

Her mind worked quickly as she was trying to come up with a good solution to end that childish fight, before Ben could seriously do something dangerous.

She couldn’t hit him nor let him hit her, so the only plausible option was to push him away.

Just as planned, Rey quickly hit his right knee, making him slip and fall with his back on the ground, his saber bouncing a few inches away from him.

Before Ben could even get up, Rey was already in front of him with one foot pressed on his chest to keep him down, her lightsaber pointed at his face.

A long silence filled with only the sound of heavy rain was the only thing that followed that moment, and nothing else.

Ben looked at that bright blue light standing a few inches away from his face, then his gaze slowly met Reys.

« You’re too good, Rey » he then spoke with shaking voice as his arms weakly raised as a sign of surrender, « Just finish what you’ve started ».

« Pretty submissive for the supreme leader Kylo Ren » she commented while running her gaze up and down his laying body, deciding what to do next with him.

Ben kept his mouth half open to catch his breath from fighting, still waiting for her to do something to him, this time probably expecting to get injuried again.

« You wanted me to show you how much I hate you, am i right? » Rey said with an half smile, « How much i despise you…» her voice suddenly became placid and slow as she deactivated her weapon and threw it away.

She then removed her foot from his chest, slowly kneeling on his body before sitting across his abdomen.

Ben looked at her with confusion, his expression suddenly changed from smug to perplexed as she was adjusting on his own body.

Rey lowered her back to get closer to him just before grabbing his face with both hands,

« I’ll show you how much i can’t stand you, Ben Solo » she continued while her eyes looked deeply into his.

She could tell that he was really trying to understand that very sudden act from her, his eyes confused and shiny as they were looking at her face. Rey couldn’t wait any longer, his innocent and almost scared gaze was too adorable to stand.

« This is how much you repel me, Ben » she whispered to him right before pressing her lips against his into an explicit and passionate kiss.

Ben followed her lead without even complaining, he closed his eyes as his hands run along her thighs before stopping on her hips.

His skin felt wet from the past rain that was already over by then, Rey slid her hand under the back of his head, her fingers loving the sensation of those long black and wet curls between them.

Ben quickly broke the kiss to catch his breath, resting his forehead on Reys with closed eyes and mouth still half opened, his heart was racing faster than ever.

Rey took a good look at his face, his cheeks were red from the embarrassment and his emotions still confused and shy to actually let him talk properly.

She took that opportunity to put one hand on his head to gently caress his wonderful hair.

« I’d never betray you, Ben » she whispered as her thumb gently brushed his lips,

« You perfectly know that i’d never do that to you ».

It didn’t take long before her hand could end up placed on his chest, slowly tugging off his tabbard to free more of his pale skin so she could place a soft kiss on his freckled neck, making him shiver.

« Rey » he panted out while she kept on kissing her way along his neck, « You’re gonna drive me crazy, you know that, right? ».

Rey smiled as her teeth gently nibbled the soft skin of his left ear, « I could say the same thing about you ».

Ben leaned forward, desperate for a second kiss from her, « Just tell me what you really want, Rey » he made an annoyed whine when Rey tossed her head back from him, denying him the contact he was begging for.

« I want you, Ben » she said with an almost too seductive tone,

« I want you mine, all mine » her hand slowly reaching his belt, casually removing it as she spoke.

His breathing pace was getting faster, his blood pumping quick in every part of his body while his partner was purposely getting him aroused.

« Oh Rey » he smiled while biting his lower lip, « I was already yours…I have always been yours » his voice started trembling as he could feel her legs tighten around his waist while her slit wouldn’t stop squirming against his crotch.

« Then- Ah! » she gasped as she suddenly felt his erection pressing between her legs,

« T-then prove it to me ».

In the exact moment Rey pronounced those words, Ben’s spine had already bent forward so he could reach her closer and place a trail of kisses at the center of her chest while his hands tightened their grip on her hips.

It was a matter of time before Ben could reach her top vest and slowly pull it down over her shoulders, his moves were almost too careful as he was only waiting for her approval before doing anything, his only intent was to please her own satisfaction.

Rey couldn’t hold back her soft whimpers as her lover started to gently caress her bare breasts while sucking on her nipples.

She bit her lower lip, unable to stop moaning. Even though his actions were definitely arousing, her intention was to get a total connection with her partner, wanting to make him feel good too.

Her hand quickly reached between his legs to unzip his erection free, her body dying to finally feel physically connected with his.

Rey licked her lips while admiring his throbbing cock, slowly growing harder under her soft touch.

She was just about to start massaging it when suddenly she felt Ben hiding his face against her chest with embarrassment while his arms passed around her waist in a tight hug.

« Rey…I-…I’m-… » his voice was shaking with insecurity, Rey quickly understood that her partner probably must have never experienced confidence with his own body or sexuality.

Her free hand gently caressed his hair as her face leaned closer to kiss the top of his head,

« Don’t be afraid » she whispered lovingly, « Everything is fine, I’m here with you, see? ».

Her touch became even more careful as her hand took his pulsing cock between her fingers, « There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Ben » she smiled to comfort him.

Her hand slowly started to pump it to relieve his pain while her thumb circled his wet tip,

« Look…beautiful » she commented with her forehead pressed against his.

« You like it this way? » she asked just to be sure she wasn’t pushing him too much over his comfort zone, Ben only answered by moaning shyly as his whole body was shaking with pleasure, her eyes were almost hypnotized by his pleased look.

He gradually started to feel less insecure in front of her, his moans became a little louder as his face stopped from hiding between her breasts.

She started to feel wet herself just by looking at him, she wanted him inside her really bad but the fear of asking him too much held her back from telling him.

Luckily it only took a few more strokes before Ben would end up begging for her slit, his hands slid between her clothed thighs and started to tug the fabric.

« Rey » he panted when he felt the cloth getting wet under his moving fingers.

« Y-you think you’re ready? » she asked while her pants were slowly being pulled down by his hands.

« Yes…please…» he begged as his cock was already pressing against her entrance.

« Quite eager, aren’t you? » she smiled breathy while rubbing her slippery opening around the tip of his cock, still trying to adjust before being able to finally take him fully.

« Says the one who’s already soaking wet just by a few touches » he responded with a smirk, knowing that his words would have made Rey blush even more.

In fact Rey’s cheeks turned into a cute rosey pink from the embarrassment, just as he imagined.

« Shut up you- Ahh! » her voice broke into a sweet open moan and her eyes widened as she felt her lover’s cock finally making it’s way inside her.

« Oh fuck… » her voice twisted and her tone suddenly became more sweet and seductive while she spoke.

Every inch of her body was thrilling with pleasure, her thighs began to shake as she slowly felt her tight walls adjusting around his dick.

It had been too long since the last time she felt that good that she couldn’t keep her mouth shut from all the pleased moans.

« Lay down » she told Ben while gently pushing his chest with one hand until he was laying with his back on the ground again, « Let me take care of you » were the last words she could articulate properly before getting hit by another wave of pleasure.

She could feel the sweat on her forehead and her hair falling in front of her face, but none of that really mattered in that crucial moment.

She run both hands along Ben’s chest and waist for a while before she could actually start moving, the sensation of his muscular abdomen under her palms felt simply wonderful.

« Take..» Ben’s voice cracked with a tender groan, « Take your time ».

She nodded in silence thankful for his understanding, knowing that a long time had passed since the last time she fully opened like that, especially since he felt really thick and hard inside.

Once she finally felt comfortable she slowly started moving her way up and down his cock, gradually fastening her rhythm; she could feel Ben’s hands all over her, holding her hips so firmly that he would have probably left red fingerprints as he was trying his best not to cum too soon.

« Oh God, Ben » she let out breathlessly while rolling her head back, « You’re so good….so fucking good…».

Ben was huffing beneath her, his hips were bucking up to meet her’s, his eyes slowly shutting as he felt himself getting closer and closer at each thrust; Rey felt so fucking amazing, her walls warm, wet and tight as he kept on rubbing against them.

The quiet space between the two of them was being filled with explicit moans and wet sounds of skin slapping against skin.

« So tight…Rey…» he commented with a weak smile before being unable to speak properly again.

Rey bit her lower lip with a satisfied smirk, « Look at you » she said while caressing his pretty face with one hand, « All lustful and docile as i ride you, i bet you’re about to cum, aren’t you? ».

A soft little laugh from her followed that question because she perfectly knew that her partner was really close on cumming, she could tell by his expression and his cock pulsing like crazy inside her.

« Rey » he moaned as his mind went numb from lust, « I’m-…I’m gonna-… ».

Rey pressed her thumb on his lips, « That’s ok, Ben » her voice was now shaking, « I’m really close too…I’m close…».

Ben, without even thinking about it, leaned his hand close to her vagina, gently rubbin her clit with his thumb.

The pleased sounds that followed were the best thing he had ever heard in his life.

« Oh fuck…» her body reached it’s finishing point by drowning in pleasure.

« Look at me, Ben » she panted with her hands still holding his face, « Look at me, I wanna see your expression when you cum ».

That sentence was too much even for him, her dirty talking was already enough to push him over the edge; he shily opened his eyes to look at her when suddenly his body started to spasm, his cock finally blowing it’s load inside her as he reached the orgasm.

Rey orgasmed right after, the sensation of him filling her up was too much for her to keep going.

« Ohh Ben…» she panted breathlessly before dropping tired on his chest, resting her aching body for a few moments as she felt his cock slipping out of her with a wet pop.

None of them spoke for a while, just the sounds of them gasping for air, trying to finally recover from that amazing sex.

Ben’s hand reached out to gently pet Rey’s hair, his mind felt amazingly relaxed and rested while his fingers ran trough her adorable hair buns.

« Ben » she then called, breaking that long silence, « Please…let’s not fight like that ever again ».

Ben knew she was referring to their previous fight before it could turn into something else, he had to admit that the sense of guilt was eating him alive, he felt sorry for doubting of Rey for even one minute.

« I’m so sorry Rey » his tone was asking for forgiveness as he felt responsible for everything.

« You know that I love you more than anything » she kept going, « And it hurts me to have no other choice but to fight you » she admitted with her head still pressed on his chest.

« It’s my fault » he admitted while his eyes wondered at the sky above them.

« I shouldn’t have thrown that tantrum before » he continued, « It’s just that sometimes the fear of abandon scares me so much that I’m always afraid that one day or another you’re gonna leave me ».

Rey raised her head from his chest to look at him in the eyes, those words felt like his past experiences and traumas had been haunting him for ever.

Her hand leaned closer to caress his face, her thumb gently running down the scar on his skin.

He looked at her as if she was his only reason to keep being alive, « And…and I don’t know what i’d do without you » he whispered.

Rey leaned closer to him, pressing her lips on his into a second kiss; they both need it more than they thought.

They could almost feel a sparkle every time they kissed, as if the electricity in the air bursted each time their lips met.

And every time they’d stop the contact their eyes felt like they almost weren’t able to open yet.

« I’ll never leave you, Ben » she whispered when she pulled back, « You know that i’m not going anywhere as long as i’m by your side ».

Her pure smile afterwards had a strong impact on Ben, it almost felt like she could have been able to melt his bones just by smiling.

Whenever he’d look at her he’d find himself wondering what did he do to deserve such miracle.

« You never cease to amaze me, Rey » he smiled at her while shooking his head,

« The stars must have wanted to bless me when they made me meet you ».

Her face became red when she heard his words, unable to think how to respond to that.

A little shy smile appeared on her face as she felt her heartbeat growing faster,

« I love you, Ben » she spoke lovingly.

« Love you too, Rey » he smiled softly while pressing his forehead against her, feeling the force growing strong around them, knowing that no one else could have stand a chance against the two of them.


End file.
